


遇见百分百Alpha17

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 40





	遇见百分百Alpha17

74.  
金泰亨抬起田柾国的下巴，让对方仰视自己。  
田柾国不好意思地吸了吸鼻子，嘴巴撅圆了看金泰亨。  
金泰亨注视了田柾国许久，深思熟虑过后开口问道。  
“田柾国，你喜欢我吗？”

金泰亨想起，金南俊当时安慰自己时，他遗漏了金南俊剩下的一句。  
金南俊说，“泰亨，软弱地人是不配拥有爱情的。所以，当你遇到喜欢的人时，就算那个人可能身体上和你达不到百分之百，但是只要你喜欢对方，就一定要勇往直前。”

金泰亨早就清楚，他是喜欢田柾国的。  
可是田柾国也喜欢他吗？  
哪怕没有孩子，田柾国也会对他这么好吗？  
他可以在田柾国的面前笑的更多吗？  
他可以更调皮些吗？  
田柾国能接受不完美的他吗？

他总是顾虑重重。  
现在，金泰亨决定对自己的感情坦诚，他不想再猜疑了。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
金泰亨鼓起勇气又问田柾国。

田柾国喜欢金泰亨，是从第一眼起就已将两人的余生过完的那种喜欢。  
田柾国明白金泰亨为什么这样问他，金泰亨是从小在自我否定和自我厌恶下长大的，金泰亨缺少很多东西，自信，自爱、肯定和父爱。

金泰亨缺什么，田柾国就要给他什么。

田柾国先是笃定地朝金泰亨点点头，接着将人拉近，像是小孩儿独占心爱玩具般双手紧紧地圈住金泰亨的腰，头枕在对方圆挺的肚子上，认真地回答道。  
“喜欢！喜欢的要死！”  
金泰亨咬了咬下唇再问。  
“是因为我肚子里的孩子，所以才喜欢我的吗？”  
“当然不是了！”  
田柾国坐直身体，将金泰亨拉坐到他的腿上，捧着对方的脸，一脸严肃认真。  
“你为什么要这么想？”  
“因为……因为我是劣质啊……”  
田柾国牵住金泰亨的手，说，“我喜欢你，不是因为你怀了我的孩子，孩子只是加深了我们彼此之间的羁绊，可我田柾国，喜欢的仅仅只是金泰亨，是名叫金泰亨的这个人。”  
“不，我不是喜欢你……我想我是爱你，想每天早上醒来你都睡在旁边，想冬天和你窝在沙发上喝热咖啡看浪漫电影，想和你生七八个小孩抚养他们长大，想余生都要和你度过，想和你躺进一个坟墓……金泰亨，我爱你，我会一直爱你……”

金泰亨看着田柾国的眼睛，田柾国的眼睛里的光比金灿地向日葵还要闪耀。  
听完田柾国诚挚的告白，金泰亨突然很想哭，他赶在眼泪落下来前圈住田柾国的脖子，脸在对方的脖颈磨蹭，小声地一遍又一遍地叫对方的名字。  
“田柾国。”  
“田柾国。”  
“田柾国。”  
田柾国被金泰亨摩挲地发痒，金泰亨叫他名字的声音像是猫在撒娇，他摸着金泰亨的后脑勺，问他怎么了。  
“我要和你做爱。”  
“啊？”  
田柾国以为自己听错了，愣的停下手里的动作，僵硬地问。  
“你刚说什么？”

75.  
金泰亨说出那句话后觉得臊的慌，田柾国又问他，他立马不好意思地红了脸，耳朵也跟着一起发烫，耳尖红红地。  
“我说，我要和你做爱。”  
金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔地又说了一遍。  
田柾国捧过金泰亨的脸，愣愣地看着，大脑飞速地运转，消化金泰亨说的话。  
“可是……可是你发情期还没到啊？”  
田柾国摸着金泰亨的肚子，疑问。  
金泰亨生气田柾国没听明白他的意思，娇嗔地用拳头轻轻地捶了一下田柾国的胸口。  
“不管，我要做！我要做！”  
金泰亨撅起嘴，小拳头柔弱地捶了几下田柾国，又捏了一下对方的乳头，扯着田柾国的衣服无理取闹。  
“你怀孕呢。”  
田柾国抓住金泰亨那只作乱地手，握在手心里。  
“医生不是说一个月可以做一次吗……”  
金泰亨把田柾国的手心摊开来，用指头在上面画圈，害羞地说道。  
“可是泡菜会看到的。”  
田柾国瞥了一眼金泰亨的肚子。  
“你什么时候接受宝宝叫泡菜了？”  
“还不是你非要叫这个。”  
田柾国无奈地隔着衣服布料亲了亲金泰亨的肚子，笑笑回答。

“真要做啊？”  
田柾国问。  
金泰亨看着田柾国，重重的点头。  
“可是家里没套子。”  
田柾国亲了亲金泰亨的嘴，有些为难地说道。  
金泰亨听后先是思考了一下，接着用手指头戳了戳田柾国的胸口，开口道。  
“要不然，你要射的时候拔出来吧……”

76.  
田柾国将金泰亨抱放置床尾让他躺着，接着俯下身和金泰亨接吻。  
金泰亨圈着田柾国的脖子，仰起纤长的脖颈主动地迎合田柾国，红润地小舌从嘴里伸出来舔田柾国的嘴唇，把田柾国挑逗地裤裆里顷刻间顶了起来。

两人缠绵地亲吻，舌头纠缠在一起，几乎快合成了一张嘴。  
田柾国一边吻一边脱掉金泰亨的裤子连着内裤，金泰亨白洁的双腿和臀部暴露在空气里。  
田柾国一手揉搓着金泰亨因为为哺乳而挺起的胸脯，另一手从金泰亨的小腹往两腿间摸去。  
田柾国摸到金泰亨的小穴，金泰亨因为没到发情期，小穴里还没那么湿，想着散发点Alpha信息素促使两人同时发情。  
“要不要我味道多点？”  
金泰亨听后摇摇头。  
发情时的金泰亨下面水很多，很淫荡，被原始欲望控制的性爱是淫靡地，是疯狂地，金泰亨觉得自己像是发情期的牲畜享受着被操干的快感，可是那刻的他是不清醒的，是无法切身地感受到两个相爱的人赤裸相对时是有多么美好的。

他要在自己有清晰地意识下和田柾国做爱，虽然这可能没有发情时那么激情和疯狂，可是金泰亨想要自己的身体能清楚地感受到田柾国刺穿他时的快感。  
金泰亨要田柾国亲吻他，抚摸他身上的每一寸，他要和田柾国一起被碾压，被粉碎，最后再拼在一起，合成一个人。

田柾国笑笑，亲了一下金泰亨的嘴唇，接着退了下去。  
金泰亨好奇田柾国要做什么，他弓起身刚想去看田柾国，结果穴口突然被什么舔了一下，金泰亨立马呻吟了一声，他支起身往两腿间看。  
田柾国正跪在地上，脑袋埋在他的两腿间，用舌头舔舐下面的穴。  
金泰亨伸出手在空中乱挥制止田柾国那么做。  
“不要……小国，那里脏……”  
田柾国才不在乎。  
“才没有，泰亨哥是甜的。”  
说罢，他又伸出舌头来，灵巧的舌尖钻进金泰亨的肉穴里搅弄，将口腔里分泌的口水填进去。  
金泰亨被他弄地只会张嘴喘息，又羞又臊地喊着不要不要。

不只是小穴，就连金泰亨的阴茎和囊袋田柾国也要一并吸一吸再舔几下，发出些渍渍地水声，很快，金泰亨那里就被弄的湿的不行了。  
田柾国满意地起身，又扑到金泰亨的胸上，他一嘴含着金泰亨的乳头像要吃奶一样又吸又磨，另一手挤压着另一边白嫩嫩地胸脯。  
“小国……恩……轻点……还没奶呢……”  
金泰亨被田柾国吸地脚趾蜷缩，手将田柾国的头发抓乱，断断续续地求饶。  
“不要，我就要喝奶。”  
田柾国孩子气般地说着，接着放了一根手指探金泰亨的小穴里进行扩张。  
金泰亨的小穴紧地像处子，田柾国不想让对方受伤，长长地手指在里面慢慢进出，再顶着点前列腺让金泰亨放松舒服，手法耐心又温柔。

77.  
之前金泰亨发情那几天，田柾国都是忍着自己裤裆里的胀痛，先安抚完金泰亨然后才躲进洗手间里，看着金泰亨的照片自己打出来。

田柾国看着怀着大肚，浑身赤裸潮湿地躺在那里，比维纳斯还美的金泰亨。  
说来这是两人真正意义上的第二次做爱，前戏做足后，真要真枪实弹插进金泰亨的身体里时，田柾国反倒心里觉得紧张了，他情不自禁地吞咽了几下口水。  
床没田柾国的腿长高，田柾国脱下裤子，只好岔开点腿，接着再握住自己那根已经肿胀发硬的阴茎撸几下。  
他没着急插进去，先是沾了点金泰亨小穴里流出来的水接着拿龟头在外圈按摩了几下，最后才慢慢地挺进去。  
金泰亨的小穴就算扩张过了可还是把他吃的很紧，田柾国刚插进去一点就被里面又湿又热的肉夹的要缴枪，他硬着头皮深呼吸了几口镇定了好一会儿才慢慢地动起来。

之前那次做爱的记忆金泰亨已经很模糊，更可况发情时他是没什么自我意识的。  
所以当田柾国插进来时，他的腹部立即涌现出一种快感，这种快感促使他渴望田柾国能够插的更深些。  
金泰亨舒服地两腿一开一合地，两只修长的手抓着床单挺起腰，让田柾国进的再深点。  
田柾国虽然很想狠狠地操干金泰亨，干的金泰亨只会大叫和流口水，就像他们第一次做爱时那样，可是他现在得为第一次做爱时的后果买单。  
他担心着金泰亨的肚子，将来回抽插的速度放的很慢，虽然金泰亨的小穴已经把他夹的头皮发麻。  
金泰亨知道田柾国顾忌，可是他忍的也很难受。  
“小国……你可以快点……”  
金泰亨请求田柾国加快速度。  
“可以吗？”  
金泰亨朝对方眨眨眼睛后点头。  
听到金泰亨这么说，田柾国这才放下心挺动腰身加快抽插的速度。  
“疼吗？”  
田柾国快速地挺了几下，阴茎撞地比之前深了一点，他担心金泰亨不舒服，关心地问对方。  
金泰亨摇摇头，说。  
“不疼……很舒服……”

78.  
田柾国见金泰亨很享受，便彻底放下心感受自己在金泰亨身体里抽插时的快感。  
田柾国把金泰亨的双腿并在一起竖着抱住，接着又连续地在里面冲撞了好久，速度快的小穴里的水都被打成了沫，沾的田柾国阴茎一圈白。  
肉拍肉的声音和金泰亨乱叫的呻吟也越来越响，两人都快到达高潮………

田柾国的喘息声越来越粗重，额头因为卖力地挺动挂上了汗，他一边亲吻金泰亨纤细白皙的脚踝，一边闭着眼睛享受着金泰亨被他操干发出的呻吟声。

感觉快要到了，他用连续抽插了好几下，干的金泰亨粉嫩地小穴都要往外翻，最后在又撞了几十下后他低吼一声松开了金泰亨的腿，将阴茎从里面退了出来，用手撸了几下射到金泰亨的大腿内侧。  
射完后他又立马插回肉穴里再慢慢地顶几下金泰亨的前列腺，金泰亨立马也啊啊啊地尖叫颤栗挺起腰随后射了出来。

甜蜜的香草和酸甜的青苹果味还有腥膻的精液味瞬间全都搅和在了一起。  
金泰亨仰起光洁的脖颈，双臂抱着田柾国的脖子，他觉得身体里好像有什么在死去，又有什么在活过来……


End file.
